Diary Entries
by phlawere
Summary: Oneshot. Kinda self explanatory, from the title. Short little thing that popped into my head. It'll only take 3 minutes to read. Added a second chap.
1. After The Jewel

'Oneshot' I wrote up in less than an hour. Don't know where the idea came from. Read somebody's first-person story and decided to try my own, I guess. Disclaimer: Inuyasha, unfortunately, does not belong to me. _**

* * *

**_

_**November 14:**_

_Two days after he forced me through the well. Must have sealed it somehow, because I can't get back. Said it was for my own good. I don't believe him. I haven't felt good once since I came home. I hope the others are alright._

_**November **__**19:**_

_One week. I've been back for one week, and it's been the longest of my life. I've never hated anyone in my life, and I am coming very close to it right now. Cried myself to sleep two nights in a row. Still hoping that he'll come..._

_**November **__**30:**_

_School will be over soon. Not that it matters; my grades are so bad I'll have to repeat this year. Haven't eaten much lately; not hungry. Starting to get really cold. Forgot my jacket and scarf when I went out to stare at the well. Again. Throat hurts a little. Still crying. _

_**December **__**6:**_

_Coughed all the way to school and back. Nurse sent me home with a fever. Doesn't matter-- classes are over at the end of the week. Stayed outside under the Goshinboku for an hour before mom yelled at me. Made me eat some soup and then sent me to bed. I felt so bad that I didn't cry today. Didn't make me feel any better, though. Heart still broken._

_**December 10:**_

_Will be last entry for awhile. Can hardly pick up pen. Going to hospital in a little bit. Having trouble breathing. Fever of 105. _

_All subsequent entries except for the last five are what I can remember for the next two weeks. Written in memory order._

_**M**__**emory #1:**_

_Taken to upper floor of hospital; had some blood drawn and someone listen to my lungs. Heard my mom ask, "How bad?" Didn't hear the answer._

_**Memory #2:**_

_Lying in a bed, something stuck in my arm. Beeping every few seconds. Voices, but I don't know whose. Cold. Hacking cough. _

_**Memory #3:**_

_Hurts to breath. Hurts to move. Still coughing, and now there's a rattling, too. More voices. Scared voices. _

_**Memory #4:**_

_Feel a hand on my forehead, then mumbling. Someone's crying._

_**Memory #5:**_

_Moving. Don't know how or where. Hear the clock in the living room chime. Must be home. _

_**Memory #6:**_

_New voice. Doesn't matter; don't recognize any of them. Hardly breathing at all. It hurts too much. Shouting._

_**Memory #7:**_

_Something in my arm again. No rattling when I breathe._

_**Memory #8:**_

_Someone says my name. Can't place the voice, though. Warmer than I've been. Still coughing, but it doesn't hurt so much. Feel my hand in someone else's._

_**Memory #9:**_

_Breathing normally, but still coughing a little. Head feels fuzzy. Voices too loud. Strange smell. Someone makes me drink something that tastes horrible. _

_**Memory #10:**_

_Open my eyes. Light is shining into my room, but there's no one here. No more coughing, just very weak. Try to sit up; doesn't work. Try to call mom; doesn't work. I can hear the microwave downstairs 'beep', though. Weird._

_**Memory #11:**_

_Someone talking to me; I open my eyes. Must still be dreaming. __**He**__ can't be here. He sealed me in this time--why would he be here? Go back to sleep. Try not to cry._

_**December 24, Christmas Eve:**_

_He came. Finally. Said he __felt__ that I was in trouble and came back. He was right. Pneumonia. Worst kind. Shouldn't have lived, but when you get a transfusion from a demon, normal life expectancy goes out the window. _

_**December 25, Christmas Day:**_

_He stayed over last night. Said he wanted to make sure I was going to be okay. Right. He missed me, and we both know it. Confronted him on why he made me leave. Said he wanted me to have a life. One that would be happy. Told him I was happy with him. _

_**December 31, New Year's Eve:**_

_He stayed the whole week. Made him sleep in my room. Trying to get used to the new ears. And fangs. Already stabbed myself about 20 times. Wonder if he'll kiss me tonight?_

_**January 1, New Year's Day, 12:03 am:**_

_Had to come write this down. Happy. Smiling. Can't stop watching him. He's letting me come back. Finally got it, the idiot._

_P.S. __Awesome kiss._

_**January 6:**_

_Kagome's home. She can stop writing in this damn diary now. _

* * *

What'cha think? 


	2. A Promise Is A Promise

Second chap. Left it open for a third. This one is kinda sad. Maybe. I don't know! Hope you like it anyway. :)_**

* * *

**_

_**March 15: The Day Father Died**_

_'I promise,' I said, through gritted teeth. Father. Arrogant, foolish demon. Making me swear to watch over the halfling, should something happen to the woman. He knew. He knew, even before he left me that he wouldn't come back. He was already injured from the fight with Ryokotsusei. To go against her village would be the end. Still, I followed. And I watched._

_**March 16**_

_The day after. The woman died, before she gave birth. Father used Tenseiga to bring her back, and she had him. My half-demon brother. Then Father gave her the robe and stood before the angry humans so that his love and second son could escape. I do not understand this. He gave his life so that some woman...some __**human**__ woman, and her bastard son could live. Why? What is so special about them?_

_**December 1**_

_He is walking now. Has been for a few weeks. She doesn't know that I come. Her...village... is tolerant. They allow them to stay, but do not interract with her or the boy. I heard his name this morning, for the first time. Father's choice. Inuyasha._

_**March 15: 5 Years Later**_

_His 6th birthday. And he's alone. The woman died a few days ago. She got lost in a snowstorm. I check on them every month or so, but I was delayed because of the storm. He wasn't in the village. I actually had to use my nose to find him. Pretty good, considering he's only half. Found him deep in the forest beside the village. He was dirty, and bruised, and covered with welts. And crying. From the villagers running him out. I heard them talking when I went to check. 'Filthy half-breed. Can't let him stay now that the woman's gone. Good riddance.' Can't say I disagree with them, but still. I...promised. _

_**March 30**_

_Inuyasha. Little brother. Have to stop calling him by his name. Something strange sort of pulls on my chest when I say his name. He's learning. Quickly. Can already hunt pretty well, though it's only been a few weeks. And it's only small prey and fish. Still. He should be able. When the time comes. _

_**August 8**_

_He's becoming too attached. Follows me around all the time, annoying brat. Smiles occassionally, when he sees me looking. I can tell he misses her. Tries to hide it, but that's what happens when you're around humans too much. Worthless creatures. Even more worthless emotions._

_**November 2**_

_It's time. I've been leaving him alone for a few days at a time. He does okay. As long as he avoids the villages, he should be fine. It's not like I won't be watching..._

_**January 20**_

_Left him at the beginning of the year, but I still keep watch. He was confused, when I didn't come back. Went looking for me. Cried. Didn't understand. Of course not. Humans never do. _

_**January 25**_

_Went too close, Little Brother. They saw you. And they came after you. Run. It's your only chance..._

_**January 26**_

_Couldn't even outrun them, could you, Inuyasha? Didn't see me finish them. But now you know. How they really feel about you. Maybe now you'll listen to what I told you. _

_**March 15, 8 Years Later**_

_Your 15th birthday, Little Brother. Congratulations. You've been taking care of yourself for a long time. You don't see that I still watch over you, do you? And I know that you hate me. For leaving you on your own, all those years ago. But you're alive now. When others are not. _

_**March 20**_

_You found me. Followed me for almost a week, didn't you? Asked why. 'Why?' Why I left you alone, to fend for yourself when you were still just a child. I took a moment to answer. Said that I made a promise to Father, to make sure you could take care of yourself. Then I would leave. Because you were a disgrace. An abomination to both humans and demons. You will never belong. _

_You tried to strike me, but I dodged and came back. Injured you. You growled, but didn't approach me again. That was it. The final break. My job was done. My promise fulfilled. Little did I know, some things were not meant to be broken..._

* * *

See? Little bit sad. Oh, I know that Inu is actually much older than 15 human years, but it was easier to just count the time that way, instead of saying, _75 years later, _or whatever. OK? 


End file.
